Wolves and Willow Trees
by Hobbit-Luvr
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the episode Phases when Oz finds out he's a werewolf. NO SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


*This is my first Buffy fan fiction, and I just started watching it a week or so ago so if any facts are wrong, tell me, but don't complain because it's not purposely. Its about Oz mainly because I love him so much, and I feel so jealous of Willow! It is an alternate ending to the episode "Phases" *  
  
"Oz" Willow whispered fighting with the fear in her mind. She was scared of what might be happening to Oz. "Are you okay?"  
  
He still didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly, jumping from behind the couch instead of the old friendly Oz that Willow loved, it was Oz as a gigantic werewolf! Willow wanted to help him, and she was terrified. She stood there dumbfounded when Oz turned to her, and began to run at her.  
  
Willow got her legs to move and ran. She didn't know where to go, just that she had to lose Oz. She ran out of his house, him chasing close behind. Willow wasn't the fastest girl in school and he was gaining quickly.  
  
"Where can I go, where can I go!" she thought to herself "I can't outrun him much longer!"  
  
Willow then turned swiftly into the woods, hoping to lose Oz in the dark forest. She ran on, and looked behind her. He was still following her! Although, the thick underbrush in the forest slowed him down, it slowed Willow down too. They ran what felt like ages when Willow lost her balance and tripped on a root in her path. She landed on her front, but flipped over and started crawling back from the hideous snarling wolf walking her way. He didn't need to run anymore, she was right where he wanted her.  
  
"Oz! I know you're not yourself!" Willow yelled, her eyes showing her true fear. "You can control the wolf side!"  
  
The werewolf paused, and shook its head. Unknown to Willow, Oz was fighting the wolf inside his mind.  
  
"I CAN'T HURT WILLOW," the true Oz roared at the wolf side of him.  
  
"No, you can't." said the wolf. "BUT I CAN!"  
  
The wolf man took a step forward, making Willow crawl back a little more, her fear growing.  
  
"WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT WILLOW!" Oz shouted. "SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT!"  
  
Unknown to Oz, he actually screamed this out so Willow could hear. Then, the wolf side of him took over again.  
  
"WATCH ME!" the wolf side screamed.  
  
Oz's wolf side began advancing on Willow again, but Oz's true side couldn't stop it.  
  
Suddenly, Willow saw a man with a gun in the background of the woods. The gun was pointed right at Oz.  
  
This must be the man Buffy was talking about! Willow stood up; getting a hungry look from the werewolf unaware of the danger he was in at the moment. The man raised his gun, not knowing that the red headed girl knew he was there. "OZ, LOOK OUT!" she screamed frantically.  
  
The werewolf didn't believe she was actually telling the truth that something was coming at him, so he didn't even turn around. Then, a clear shot rang out. The wolf man lurched forward at Willow, but stayed on his feet, staring at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Willow's best friend Buffy slammed into the man with the gun. She ripped the gun from his hands and threw it into the woods, so he would never find it. Buffy kicked him, punched him, and got all of her frustration out. She didn't stop him from shooting Oz. He had silver bullets.  
  
Willow didn't notice her friend though, she just stared at Oz.  
  
Oz took another step forward, stumbling but still staying on his feet.  
  
The sun began to rise, blood red. Someone had died, or was dying. Then, before Willow's eyes, Oz began to change. All of the hair on his body gradually disappeared. His face turned to the caring face that Willow loved so much. In a moments time he looked like his old self.  
  
Then with one last step towards his love, he reached toward her. There hands touched, both of them smiling at each other. Suddenly, without warning, Oz's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed into Willow.  
  
With Oz weighing more than her, and being caught off guard they both fell to the ground. Willow lay on the ground, Oz's body lying on her legs. She had no clue what to do, she just stared at him.  
  
She lifted him up a little, seeing the gunshot wound. He was hit on his lower back, on the right side. It was bleeding badly, but she didn't know what really to do. With the suddenness of what happened, she couldn't hold him up long and nearly dropped him onto her legs again. She felt so weak and helpless, not knowing what was even going to happen to Oz. Maybe he was already gone.  
  
"Oz" she whispered, remembering not so long ago when he turned into a werewolf in his house. "Please be okay Oz."  
  
The tears began to fall, landing on Oz's bare chest. Willow ran her hands across his face up to his smooth black hair, praying to herself that he wasn't dead. Please let it not have been silver, she pleaded as her hand made its way to his neck.  
  
She put her hand to his neck. She felt his pulse! It wasn't a silver bullet!  
  
"Buffy!" she shouted. "It wasn't silver! He'll be fine!"  
  
Buffy heaved a sigh of relief, stopping herself from beating on the man anymore. She knows she shouldn't have, but if Oz was killed by him she didn't care.  
  
Then Willow realized, his heart beat was so hard to feel it. It wouldn't matter whether he got shot by a silver bullet or a regular bullet if he was going to die either way. 


End file.
